nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robo Mecha Force Five!
Super Robo Mecha Force Five or SRMFF V is an old TV series in the TMNT universe. The show is an homage/parody of 1980s anime, Voltron, Mazinger Z, Voltes V ''and the compilation series''Force Five. The parody is in the bad dubbing and lip synching that was prevalent during that time period for a lot of anime. The show first appeared in Mutagen Man Unleashed. History Mutagen Man Unleashed: Mikey found a box of VHS tapes which included tapes of the series in a dumpster, (possibly from a video rental store that went out of business) and managed to get his brothers interested in the show. Target: April O' Neil: The Turtles were watching an episode where the team battled a giant robot squid and defeated it, only to have the Princess leave in a huff after they forget it's her "space birthday". Mikey comments that the princess has quit the team at least 20 times already whilst Raph steals his popcorn. Donnie still dislikes the show because of its parallels to his relationship with April and the fact that his brothers are constantly teasing him about it. The episode ends on a symbolic note where the Princess rejoins the team, only for April to return to the Lair to apologize to the Turtles for her behavior and that she wants to be friends again. The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones!: Mikey and Donnie watch an episode on TV while Raph and Leo bicker. Once again, the episode foreshadows the events that would happen later on, as the villain of the episode had infiltrated the base of the Super Mecha Team and began attacking. Characters * Captain Dash Coolstar - The leader of the Super Robo Mecha Force Five and main character of the "Super Robot Mecha Force Five" anime who controls the torso of Mighty Super Robo Mecha. He represents Leonardo. * Dr. Blip - The scientist of the team who controls the right leg. Similar to Crankshaw, Dr. Blip gets slapped by Captain Dash Coolstar every time he panics. He represents Donatello. * Squeakums - An alien monkey and animal sidekick of the team who pilots the right arm. He represents Michelangelo. * Lunk The hot-tempered member who controls the left arm. He represents Raphael. * Princess The female member who pilots the left leg. She is the princess of an entire planet and Dr. Blip has a crush on her. She represents April. * General Unsura: A villain who once took control of Mighty Super Robo Mecha. He resembles Baron Ashura from''Mazinger Z'' (due to his face) and Count Brocken from Mazinger (as his actual face is separated from his body). * Mind Master A villain who once tried to fill Coolstar's mind with madness. * Skele-Lord skeleton-like villain who was defeated by SRMFF when they stomped on him. He later came back with a giant mecha of his own. He is a parody of the Skeleton King from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! and Skeletor from the Masters of the Universe franchise. * Cyberoid X A minor villain. * Kill Beast Bots - Robotic yellow beasts from the planet Sevenorth. * Giant Space Squid - An alien squid that was destroyed by SRMFF. Hydra Beast - A three-headed dragon-like alien. It is a parody of King Ghidorah from the Godzilla series Gallery Trivia * The name of the series is a nod to Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!, a show created by the executive producer of the series, Ciro Nieli and had Greg Cripes as the voice of the main character Chiro. * The robot's Laser Attack is an homage to Mazinger Z's Breast Fire attack, which is a gigantic beam of heat and energy fired from the titular robot's chestplates. * The episode Mazes & Mutants showed an episode of the show where Dash Coolstar pulled a bazooka seemingly from out of nowhere. This is a inside joke to the censorship of dubbed anime and the sometimes poor editing out of footage involved during that time period. * The last episode was ended in Into Dimension X episode Category:Other Category:TV Shows